


Drunk and In Love

by n00dleBOT



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dleBOT/pseuds/n00dleBOT
Summary: I posted it yesterday because I thought it was his birthday. So Happy actual Birthday Odin/Owain, you are a sun prince just like Claude





	Drunk and In Love

“I thought I told you I didn’ t want to go.” Odin said, Laslow and Niles pulling him by his arms. It’s Odin’s birthday so Laslow and Niles decided to take him to a bar called ‘The Harsh Gentleman Bar’. However, Odin was planning to have a special dinner with his girlfriend, Corrin.

Once they got inside, the smell of alcohol and sweaty men poisoned Odin’s nose. They got to the bar stools and sat down, a classy-looking man was making a drink behind the bar, he made eye contact with the boys. “Hello boys, how can I help you three?” The man asked. 

“Hey, can we get shots of whisky,” Niles requested, “also can we get a discount, it’s our friend’s birthday?” Niles wrapped his arm around Odin’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“I’m sorry sir. It’s gonna be 1,550 gold, you can get free refills.” The man dodged his question. Niles sighed and threw some coins onto the bar. The man took the money and got to work.

“I told you guys that I would be having dinner with Corrin.” Odin kept talking their ears off.

“You guys can have dinner tomorrow.” Laslow said, eating peanuts.

“NO,” Odin slammed his fist on the bar, “I promised her today!”

“Don’t worry mate,” Niles nudges Odin’s shoulder, “you’ll see her tonight.” Odin looked at his hands on his lap until his ears heard glass on the bar. 5 shots of whisky was in front of him, each of them got 5 shots in front of them. “Now let's have the time of our lives boys!” Niles announced, raising a shot, Laslow raising a shot as well. Odin was hesitant but raised a glass as well, but not as high as the others.

~5 shots of whisky later~ 

Niles, Laslow, and Odin came back to home base. Niles and Laslow stumbled a little back to their tents, but Odin’s vision was blurry and he almost fell off the ladder when going up to Corrin’s treehouse. 

Corrin was sitting on the side of the bed, wearing her nightgown and her head hanging low. Her face was neutral while she rubbed her palms. “HhHey b-b-baby~” Odin slurred his words. Corrin looked up, giving a pity smiled. 

Odin stumbled a bit but made it to the bed, wrapping his arms around Corrin. “I mmmmmissed you my water princess~” He slurred, rubbing his cheek on Corrin’s. Corrin laughed slightly and gave Odin a long kiss. The kiss got a little sloppy but she managed, until she tasted something odd on Odin’s lips. 

She broke the kiss. “Where were you?” Corrin sincerely asked. 

“That doesn’t mmmmmattterr babbbby~” Odin tried to take advantage of her but Corrin pushed him away. She got off the bed and went outside. “Wwwwait where are you goooooing babbbby~” Odin whined. He sat in the treehouse in silence.

Corrin came back a couple minutes later, carrying a bucket of water with ice in it. She went to Odin and dumped the bucket over Odin’s head. He shook himself off like a dog. He surprisingly went drowsy and started to cough out water. “W-What, what happened?” He looked back and forth until he saw Corrin’s sad yet disappointed face. “O-oh...OH MY GODS CORRIN!” Odin yelled out, he realized what he did. He put his face in his hands, combing through his blonde hair.

Corrin gently sat down next to him, rubbing his back. “Where. Were. You?” Corrin asked in a demanding voice. 

“I’m sorry Corrin. I-I-I really wanted to have dinner w-w-with you...b-but Niles and Laslow dragged me to this disgusting look bar. I-I,” he stuttered with his words, almost about to cry, “I’m sorry.” We went in for a hug and Corrin accepted it. 

“It’s fine Odin...I’ll request Camila to punish them both.” Corrin explained, Odin laughed a little, thinking it was a joke...it wasn’t. “But there’s this hope,” Corrin got up and walked to her table, she picked up a plate, it had two loaves of garlic bread, some roast beef, and a glass of red wine, “Jakob gave me this when you didn’t show up. So let’s have dinner here, in bed. 

Odin’s eyes sparkled from the food, finding it interesting how the food was still hot. “A-alright! Just let me get into my pajamas, so I can be more comfortable.” Odin sprung out of bed, taking off his mages robes and putting on some beige colored pants. Corrin smiled, it wasn’t pity, it was genuine. 

Odin jumped into bed while Corrin carefully got into bed, making sure not to spill the food and wine on the bed. “Eat the garlic bread, you are not allowed to drink the wine.” Corrin demanded. Odin grabbed the bread and took a big bite of it.

The night continued like this, Corrin and Odin ate beef and bread while Odin talked about what the boys talked about at the bar: girls in the army, how Niles and Laslow suck at cooking. Etc. etc. 

~The Next Day~

Odin looked around home base, looking for Niles and Laslow. He spotted Camila and tapped her shoulder, she turned around. “Odin, is something the matter?” She asked sincerely.

“Have you seen Niles and Laslow?” Odin asked, looking up at the tall woman. 

Camila giggled behind her hand. “Well Odin, let’s just say they won’t be able to walk in a while.” She answered. Odin looked down and saw Camila digging her heel into the dirt...Odin left with a very shocked face.


End file.
